User devices may be used to transmit messages, such as short message service (SMS) messages, multimedia service (MMS) messages, and/or some other type of messages. Short message service center (SMSC) servers may be deployed in a cellular network to facilitate the transmission of a message from a sender to a recipient. Each SMSC server may be associated with particular user devices (e.g., user devices located in a particular geographic region). When transmitting a message from a sender user device to a recipient user device, an SMSC server associated with a sender user device may need to identify the SMSC server associated with the recipient user device, and transmit the message to the recipient user device via the SMSC server associated with the recipient user device.